The New Girl At Casper High
by The HOPM Princess
Summary: A new girl comes, which happens to be me, and she's got a plan to get Danny and Sam together...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, here's what would happen when I go to Casper High. Conflict central. So here goes nothing. Enjoy!

I walked into the administration office slowly. This was the first time I had changed schools, so I had no idea what to do. The principal greeted me and handed me my schedule. Mr. Lancer? That's an interesting name… Ah well, off to Mr. Lancer's…

I stood in the doorway. Mr. Lancer turned his head and noticed me standing there. "Students, this is Ashlea Stomomia, a new student here at Casper High." The class said their hellos and Mr. Lancer directed me to sit next to a kid with a weird red beret. "Hey, I'm Tucker." He introduced himself. "Hello. You already know my name since Mr. Lancer just announced it to all of Amity Park." I responded. Tucker laughed. "Yeah, Lancer tends to embarrass everyone every once and a while. Most of the time it's on accident." He replied. "Let me guess, he's caught those two love birds over there staring at each other?" Tucker laughed even more. "Yes, actually." Tucker answered. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Oh, just that the whole school has noticed how made for each other they are for each other, with the deduction of them of course." Tucker explained. "I kinda figured that." I told him. "What are you, psychic?" He asked me like I was nuts. "Kinda." I simply said with a shrug. But Tucker had no idea what was in store…

Whaddya think?? U gotta review and tell me. Tell me what you think should happen, gimmie some of your ideas. That is if u want. I've got a few tricks of my own up my sleeves. Lol. And I WON'T and I repeat **WON'T **be paired with Tucker! So just get that out of your head rite now!! NO ASHLEAxTUCKER!!!!!!!!!! EEEEWW!! Ahem. Anyway, the more people review the faster it gets updated. THIS IS ONLY A PROLOUGE!! A suspense builder. DannyXSam will rock on 4EVR!!!!

--The HOPM Princess--


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alrightie. Chapter 2 is up!! Now READ!!**

I walked slowly through my front door. It was WAY to hot outside. Especially walking home. I _did_ ask to walk home though… Oh well. I walked slowly to my room.

I through my heavy book bag on my bed. It landed with a thud. Next I plopped down on my bed, careful to avoid my death by book bag.

There was a loud explosion outside my window. "Whoa!" I yelled, no one around to hear me. I quickly got off my bed and looked out my window. I saw one of my classmates, I believe his name was Danny (I didn't remember his last name), jump into the air, and, with a flash of light, turned into some type of ghost. His hair was white, his eyes glowed green. His clothes changed to a black jumpsuit with a white belt and matching D on his chest. I blinked a few times, thinking I must have been severely affected by the heat.

Then I saw the source of the explosion I had just heard. Another ghost?! This one had hair that was black, like Danny's was before, but it came up into two points. His skin was blue.

"Why are you here, Vlad?" I heard Danny ask. "Why, Daniel, why do I always come? Really boy, it's not all that hard to figure out." Vlad replied. "Oh, so you're back, yet again, to be rejected by my mom and make my dad look like an even bigger idiot than he already does?" Danny blinked a few times, trying to think of a way to rephrase the last half of his previous sentence. Vlad didn't take time to respond. He shot an energy beam at Danny. I flinched. Danny dodged it, and it almost hit my window. I duck, not that that would've protected me any, and they notice me previously watching their fight.

"Oh, … now tell me child, exactly how much of that did you see?" Vlad asked me. I swallowed and shakily said "Enough…" Danny was simply staring at me worriedly. "Butter biscuits" Vlad said quickly, then flew away.

I simply stared at Danny. "Who… what are you?" I asked. "I'm, Danny Phantom… the town's local hero ghost hunter…" He said unsurely. I nodded, as he flew away.

**A/N: Oh, the suspense! Will I ever think I'm not insane? How will I confront Danny? Do I even say anything to him? Will I? Find out in the next chapter of ****The New Girl At Casper High**


End file.
